


Amber and Azure

by dazachuuu (Zurenika)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageTsukki - Freeform, M/M, Tsukki has realizations, Tsukki likes Kageyama but denies it to death, Yam sees everything, but Yams knows, can we just pretend that Kags has kinda blue eyes, more like a character study?, tsukkikage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/dazachuuu
Summary: Tsukki didn’t know exactly when everything started changing but he can remember the exact moment when he finally realized his feelings for Kageyama
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Amber and Azure

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! fic and hello it's of course, Tsukikage.. because Tsukikage is just perfect, okay. This might be a series or a multi chaptered fic.. it depends we'll see! comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also, uhmm, kageyama's eye color is it blue or is it black or is it a blue that's so dark it's almost black hmmm. i chose azure like a dark azure coz why not lol..,

It was wings fluttering in his chest at the mere sight of a dark haired, blue eyed boy. It was the scorching heat that remained on his skin a second too long whenever they accidentally brushed. It was the warmth that spreads throughout his entire body in the split second when amber meets azure.

And it was the little pinpricks of pain every time he breathes whenever those eyes regard him with disappointment and dislike.

It was the very thing that poets write about, the thing that singers sing about and Tsukishima recognizes it for what it was. 

Feelings. Affection, that one last bit of ground he so desperately stands on before falling.

But he never takes that final step. No, Tsukishima knows that falling would end up with him hurting and he absolutely abhors pain. And so he chooses to stand his ground, tethering on the edge of a precipice, fighting against the strong winds that’s somewhat determined to make him tip over. 

He didn’t know exactly when everything started changing but he can remember the exact moment when he finally realized his feelings for the other boy. 

+++++

_It was right after the match with Shiratorizawa. Tsukishima can remember the silence, the tense atmosphere as all eyes focused on the ball. The referee blew his whistle once, raising his arms towards Karasuno and then the second whistle, signaling the end of the game._

_A beat. A silence so thick that it felt like the world froze over. And then, noise erupted from all sides._

_Tsukishima was in a daze. Yamaguchi and Nishinoya were wrapped around him, clinging around his waist with tear-stained faces. On any other day, he would have pushed those two away, but that day wasn’t any ordinary day and so he allowed them near. The exhaustion hit him all of a sudden and he felt his legs ready to give but Tsukishima mustered what little strength he had to keep himself upright._

_He raised his eyes to the ceiling, bright stadium lights almost blinding him, giving the entire scene an ethereal glow. He closed his eyes, letting the sounds of celebration wash over him._

_They won! They won! The Crows have taken flight once more!_

_Tsukishima took a deep breath and opened his eyes, lips quirking into a smile. He didn’t even realize that Yamaguchi and Nishinoya had moved away from him and were now hugging a half dead Hinata. Tsukishima turned his head, surveying the entire scene and somehow, in all its chaos, golden brown eyes found dark blue ones._

_Kageyama was standing just a little to his right, eyes bright and filled with pride. The setter’s lips were curled into a smile - a genuine one - and it was directed straight at him. Tsukishima couldn’t help but gasp, it was the first time that Kageyama looked at him like that and it made him feel warm all over._

_And suddenly, everything around him fell away. There was only Kageyama and him and the few meters that were separating them. Tsukishima's heart was thundering inside his chest and he knew it was because of the setter but he couldn’t find the strength to look away._

_Kageyama took a step forward, gaze unwavering, lips parting as if to speak but an orange something crashed directly into him, bringing him down to the floor._

_And just like that the moment was broken._

_The moment lasted for a minute, maybe even more. but it was long enough for him to realize his feelings for the setter._

+++++

“Tsukki, you’re spacing out again!”

Yamaguchi’s voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. Practice just ended and they were all headed to Coach Ukai's store where a fresh batch of meat buns await them. He looked infront, eyes immediately falling on the tall, dark haired boy chatting animatedly with Hinata. 

“You should just tell him, Tsukki,” 

He froze for a second, feeling like a bucket of ice cold water was turned on his head. He wheeled around and looked down at Tadashi,“Huh?” 

Tadashi smirked. “I’m your best friend. Do you really think i wouldn’t notice?” 

Tsukishima stopped walking, the rest of the team unaware of the conversation happening behind. He continued to glare at his best friend, trying so hard not to look affected but Yamaguchi didn't even flinch one bit. 

“Asahi senpai’s serve is really that hard, huh?” Tsukishima commented, causing Yamaguchi to flush in embarrassment. 

His friend was paired up with Asahi that afternoon in order to train him to receive but it ended up with Tadashi getting hit in the head hard three times. 

“Shut up, Tsukki!” Tadashi retorted. 

Tsukishima chuckled. “Sorry, Tadashi,” he replied softly.

Yamaguchi huffed and ran past him. “I still think you should tell him,” he screamed one last time before sprinting away and disappearing inside the store. Tsukishima sighed and lowered his head, walking the rest of the way in silence. 

“Tell who what?” He froze upon hearing that voice. 

Kageyama was sitting on the steps of the store, both hands holding a meat bun. He looked up at Tsukishima, head tilted to one side while absently nibbling at one of the buns.

“None of your business, King,” Tsukishima managed to reply, quelling down the thoughts of how cute Kageyama looked in that moment. 

Azure eyes narrowed up at him. And for the life of him, Tsukishima didn't know why he did what he did next. 

He felt disconnected from his body - a mere viewer watching the show. He saw his hand reach out, fingers touching the setter's chin gently as his thumb brush away the crumbs hanging on the side of Kageyama's mouth. 

"O-oi, Tsukishima..." 

He blinked realizing what he just did and pulled his hand as fast as if it had been burnt. Without another word, he hurried to enter the store, feeling the blood rushing to his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter @dazachuuu


End file.
